


Beg For It

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill bit Dipper's neck softly and whispers in his ear, "I want you to beg for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

Bill bit Dipper's neck softly and whispers in his ear, "I want you to beg for it.~" 

Dipper half moaned, half whimpered, he couldn't stand being teased any longer. He wanted Bill inside him badly. He whispered something, as Bill gripped his member. "I can't hear you. Could you speak up?"

Bill slowly started to rub Dipper's already hard cock, teasing him ever so more. "B-Bill please " He panted, "I n-need you." Bill smirked at this, and kissed his love roughly on the lips, grinding softly against him. Dipper moaned, at this even Bill couldn't stand the temptation any longer and put Dipper onto his cock slowly.

Dipper moaned again and placed his hands on Bills shoulders, for some sort of ankcor. Bill gripping Dippers hips started to move Dipper up and down, slowly at first to let him adjust. Bill occasionally grunted as he bounced Dipper. He could feel his climax building, but didn't want to stop. Dipper could also tell that Bill may cum soon, his thrusts became rougher, and his breath became jagged.

"B-Bill!" Dipper moaned loudly. At this Bill couldn't hold back any longer as he ejected into his partner, and moaned.

Dipper moaned again and tried to speak before Bill cut him off "L-Let me finish Pinetree." Cum dripped down Dippers legs and some onto Bill. Bill carefully placed Dipper next to him, and smirked. Dipper nuzzled into the demons chest as Bill wrapped a blanket around them both. Just as Dipper was about to fall asleep Bill mumbled "Get ready for round two in a few hours"


End file.
